motoropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jebediah Blake
Jebediah Blake was the 23rd president of the United States of America. Notably the shortest presidential term ever with only 12 days spent in office. Born on the 2nd of January 1822, he entered office on the 27th of March 1876 and died on the 8th of April the same year at the age of 54. Representing the Republicans, Jebediah Blake was elected to the House of representatives at the age of 37 and campaigned notably for the civil rights movement while alive and acting as a rallying figure after his death. Early Life Born on the second of January in 1822 to Mary and Ezekiel Blake, Jebediah was raised in the small town of Birchwood Kentucky. Jebediah spent most of his life being raised by his mother, his father leaving for unknown reason. It is noted historically that Jebediah's mother was an avid supporter of civil rights, raising her son with the belief that all people were created equal. At the age of 20 in 1842 Jebediah Blake earned a full scholarship to attend Princeton University, studying politics. In 1845 Blake graduated with honors and began his career in politics. Career in Politics In 1846 Blake was elected governor of Kentucky and served for 12 years until 1858 before being elected briefly to the house of representatives. During his time as Governor Blake abolished slavery much to the discontent of several major land owners at the time. Anger from the abolition of slavery lead to the secession of South Kentucky during the civil war. Civil War When the war broke out, Jebediah Blake was informed that South Kentucky had decided to secede from the Union and was immediately called to action. Due to most commanders of the Kentucky army seceding with the South, Blake was called in as a General despite little experience as well as few and hastily gathered men. During his time serving as a General in the Civil war, Blake fought three battles. The first being the Battle of Fort Rangerfield. Fort Rangerfield a small outpost covering the main route towards the Capital of New Dorset was being held by 400 men when it came under siege from 2000 Confederate troops. The fort held long enough for Blake to provide supporting troops to try and alleviate the siege unfortunately for Blake the sheer numbers of confederate troops and the better command meant that the only option was for Jebediah to fall back and try and hold back the army further down the road. The Second battle, The battle of Verdant Fields two weeks later Involved Blake's men now 1000 strong in shallow trenches facing the oncoming confederate troops who had taken little casualties. The battle lasted only 2 days as the trenches were soon over run and Jebediah forced once again to retreat. The last battle, the battle of New Dorset was the last stand for Blake and his men. If the capital was taken, the rest of Kentucky would fall to the south. The Union troops took shelter in houses and buildings with their guns and what little ammo they had. The following battle was a blood bath, each side taking heavy losses. The battle lasted for days, no side being able to gain advantage. Eventually the battle was won when a relief force lead by General Garfield Johnstone managed to attack the Confederate troops in the flank leaving almost no survivors. After the Battle of New Dorset the south of Kentucky surrendered to the North and Blake was assigned to keep piece in the state. After the war After the war Jebediah returned to politics serving for another 11 years in the house of representatives from 1865 to 1876. Presidential Term In 1877 Blake was elected into office. On the 28th of March 1876 one day after been sworn into office Blake contracted Cholera and after 11 days Jebediah Blake passed away. Funeral and Resulting Riots Jebediah Blake was given a state funeral on the 10th of April 1876. Due to politics at the time the funeral was segregated, so that only people of Caucasian descent were allowed to attend. Around one thousand men, women and children of African Descent, marched in protest and to pay their respects. The police response was noted to be over zealous to say the least. Out of the 1000 people that protested, 100 died, 250 were imprisoned and 400 were injured. The protests turned to riots that lasted for 10 days across the United states. These events are noted as a major step in the civil rights movement. Category:Historical Figures